Bunny
by AngelWings14569
Summary: A sad story of what life is like for Marshall Lee when Fionna dies.


Bunny Chapter 1-Only Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake. No copyright intended. I however own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain. **

I never told her. No I never told her what I should have said, I just held it in. I regret every day, every hour, every minute and every second not telling her how I felt about her. Truth is I was afraid of my own feelings. Yes, I Marshall Lee the Vampire King got scared and heaven forbid can feel. I didn't want to start something I couldn't finish, and now I have to live with my regret for all eternity. If only I was there sooner, if only I was there to protect her, she wouldn't be gone. It happened so quickly. I got there too late. Too late.

***Flashback***

_Fionna was helping Gumball capture some mutant troll-giant-demon thing. Gumball made it using Marshall Lee's blood, demon blood, giant DNA and troll DNA. He wanted to create the ultimate defense machine for his kingdom. But it went horribly wrong. It started slaughtering everything and everyone in sight. Fionna saved everyone by getting the creature to follow her, to chase her. She distracted the giant allowing Gumball to get his remaining citizens to safety in what's left of the Candy Palace. Fionna led the giant to the Dark Forest and entered it and went very far in the forest making sure the creature followed. She turned around heading back to the grasslands, but the Dark Forest never stays the same. She got lost and she stumbled upon an alligator-demon thing. It's scales moved like a dark rainbow and it's eyes glowed blood red, it's size was about 10ft high, it's teeth like jagged-razor sharp points and it's breath a sickly smell of waste and blood. It moved fast like a snake. _

_Fionna got her sword and readied for it to charge at her. Fionna is a fighter and she literally ought for her life. I swung at her, she jumped back but it got her leg. It's claw left a deep cut and she was losing blood fast. She tore some of her shirt and tied it around the wound to put pressure on it. If she tried to run she would get lost again and probably run into something else, or the thing would find her. Marshall was in the Dark Forest strumming on his axe base when he heard her cries. He immediately stopped what he was doing and followed the sound of her voice. He found her in her fighting position as the alligator-demon circled her, like she was it's prey. "Fionna?!" Marshall called out, by doing so he got her attention and the alligator-demon to attack. "Marshall?" she said breathlessly and confused. The alligator-demon attacked her from the back, it bit her leg and was about to devourer her if not for Marshall Lee attacking it in his bat form. Marshall killed the alligator-demon after a really long fight. _

_Fionna was left on the cold dead forest floor, hot and sweaty by having convulsions because demon poison was in her system, and demon poison is deadly. Marshall immediately flew her to the Candy Kingdom. The doctors did everything they could, but it wasn't enough. They had to drain her blood because it had demon poison in it, and they had to replace it with pure blood but Fionna was the last human and there was nothing they could do. Marshall could turn her into a vampire by draining all her blood and considering he is a demon the poison wouldn't harm him, and then bury her, then have her crawl back to the surface reemerge as a fledgling, or new born vampire. But Marshall didn't want her to miss the sunshine or condemn her to a life of darkness and loss. So Fionna, left. She left at only 17 years of age. _

***End of Flashback***

Damn you Gumball, if it wasn't for your stupid creature she never would have been in the Dark Forest. And damn her hero's honor thing, she just always had to save everyone. She knows the Dark Forest is no place to fool around in. But she was thinking that if she can get lost than so can that creature and she was right. But why did she have to be the bait? And now I miss everything about her. I miss her smile that made me smile in return, the shot of adrenaline she always got when she was on an adventure or fighting a monster of something. Her laugh. The way her eyes sparkle when she talked of her adventures. Her passion to help those in need. Her annoying hero's honor oath thing.

She's gone and there's nothing I could do. Well there was but I didn't want to turn her, I still can, there is some blood still inside her body. But I can't condemn her to a life only half lived. She was the sunshine of my life, the only one who could get me to genuinely smile. But now my sunshine is gone and I'm left with an empty grey. I swear my heart could beat again because of her. Sometimes I swear she could see right through me. I let her get close to me. I told her things I've never told anyone before. She was truly my best friend. I always have and always will be forever grateful I met you. I love you Fionna. I smell the rose that's in my hand. And then I lay it down on her tombstone. "Goodbye, Bunny." I said as a tear fall from my eye, and I walk away.


End file.
